Page Neworth
Page Neworth is a strapping young adventurer who lives in a Victorian-era England. A swashbuckling, adventerous kind of man with a penchant for adventure, he has gained much influence in the guild—or Brotherhood, rather—with which he has connections. Physical Appearance Page is a strapping young gentleman of twenty-three, a tall and skinny fellow with dark curly hair. His complexion is bronzed—a reflection of his travels—and his baby-blue eyes always look bright. His fine cotton clothing is actually purposefully toughened, resembling that which traditional fencers wear. It has been dyed a deep, dark forest green, a color chosen specifically because bloodstains look stylish on it, though his attire does not have many. His shoes—resemblant of military boots, but thinner and lighter—are a similar color, with the soles a more typical dark brown (Though that could not hide all the mudstains). In his speed, however, he has only found a mask encumbering, and thus he leaves his face uncovered, showing his gallant smile to all who would see it. Weapons/Abilities Page's skills are many in number, but he is most famous for his fighting skill. His weapon of choice is a rapier—the finest steel, of course, nothing less would do—he might have used other blades before, but this one seems the only one fast enough for his liking. He fights in deft, daring maneuvers, dancing around his opponent, sometimes even jumping over them, and coming in and out for quick lashes with the blade wherever he can. In addition, he has also recently added a hand fan to his arsenal—a gift from the Chinese emperor, as thanks for his assistance. Swinging this enchanted fan can temporarily summon strong wind currents, and while Page is still learning to use this new utility to its fullest potential, he has used it to make impressive leaps and further disorient his opponents. Personality Page tries his hardest to be a Reniassance man, and believes everyone should. Even in his downtime, he searches for opportunities to learn to do something new...or just do something he's already good at. He lives for the thrill of adventuring, action, suspense; as such, he's more than willing to throw himself headlong into danger, and sitting idle doesn't suit him at all—though he'll gladly do so for a moment to delight anyone who will listen with tales of victories past. He is flamboyant, full of himself, and unnecessarily daring, but he'll always defend an ally (Or even just an ally's honor), and few could ask for a more keen defender. Backstory Page Neworth was born into a wealthy noble family in England...that's the good news. The bad news? The Neworth family's reputation was exceedingly poor—they oppressed the locals, made poor political decisions, and in general were viewed as overly pompous fools who cared only about how much money they could get. Naturally, Page spent a lot of his childhood alone—and, in the absence of actual friends, books became his friends. He turned his sights toward learning as much as he could. In his teenage years, crisis struck: a large cult known as the Black Eye somehow escaped with the crown jewels. A team of England's "top men" were assembled to destroy the Black Eye and reclaim the crown, and Page (Being the sort of man that he was) effectively paid his way into this team, on the grounds that he thought watching adventurers at work would be fun. The rest of the party saw him as dead weight (And he effectively was), but among the party was one person who was fond of Page: a young man not dissimilar to himself. Though Page was rich and this gent poor; Page, studying worldly topics and skills; this man, the arcane and occult; they respected one another, viewed one another as equals. It was the first person Page felt like he could call a friend. As the party progressed, however, the English "top men" turned out to be...exaggerating their skill. One by one, they fell, but Page and his friend survived because they could keep their grace under pressure in spite of their lack of skill. Eventually, only Page and his friend remained, and they decided to go back empty-handed was more dangerous than taking on the Black Eye with two competent men. And find the Black Eye they did, and a grand raid on their headquarters was planned. The night before the raid, however, the friend disguised himself as a member of the Black Eye. He wanted to see what they were planning—he had to, if he wanted to understand the cult and their motivations. Before he could go, however, Page saw him in this getup...but instead of stopping him, he simply said he understood, and let his friend go. And so his friend did discover the plot of the Black Eye—not only that, but he was picked out of the crowd to sacrifice himself for it. The crown jewels were great talismans against evil, apparently, and they had built up a great reserve of darkness over time. Removing the jewels from England had a twofold impact: one, evil would be able to roam the land there as long as they could be kept away; two, one of them could be chosen as the new receptacle for the darkness. Page's friend had become said subject. Later that night, Page was awoken by horrific screams and sounds of conflict; fearing his friend had been discovered, he prepared for battle and made all haste to the Black Eye's headquarters, but when he arrived, he found all members of the Black Eye dead—all, that is, except his friend. He stood before Page now, his body twisted and disfigured, no longer a friend, but a bloodthirsty, hateful creature of the night. Page didn't know whether his friend or a monster stood before him. All he knew was that whatever it was now, it threatened—no, promised—that it would spill his blood, too, before vanishing. With a heavy heart, Page returned the crown jewels to England alone—and, well, one can imagine how that went. A team of (What England thought was) the best of the best, and the dead weight returns alone with the crown? Needless to say, there was much rejoicing. After some time reveling in his own success and newfound wealth, however, Page decided he wanted to give it another run. There was hardship and loss, sure, but there was also action, and thrills, and freedom, and satisfaction...on the whole, his adventure was fun! He decided he should like to have another. And another Page had, and a few more others after that; certainly enough to build his wealth, skill, and positive reputation as a Brother of Remarkable Socialities. In some, his friend appeared to haunt him; in others, he did not; but whenever he did appear, Page fended him off alone. Presently, in his most recent adventure, he returns from China with the emperor's blessing, and a mystical fan as a memento. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Elfwine strikes again, with his half-buried RP ideas. This one? Brotherhood of Remarkable Socialities. Loosely based on the comic book series of a similar name, this scenario combined fantasy and technology, and demanded a character who could be considered a superhero—and I could deliver in my own way. I had Shovel Knight on the brain to some extent, and this character was the result, more than a bit inspired by Propellor Knight. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army